Bittersweet
by FacingFireTogether
Summary: Harry has been murdered right after Voldemort's downfall, leaving a very pregnant Hermione behind. However, things get worse when Hermione loses her memory...and is Harry truly dead? READ AND REVIEW, NO FLAMES.
1. Gone

"STUPIFY!", yelled Harry pointing his wand at a Death Eater. They were all in the entrance courtyard of Hogwarts, battling Voldemort and Death eaters.

It was the final battle. Ron ran out. "Expeliurmus!", he yelled disarming another Death eater.

Inside the castle, Dean, Luna and George dueled with more Death eaters.

A Death eater pointed his wand at Harry.

"Avada...", he started when...

"Pertrifcus Totalas!", yelled Hermione, she paralyzed the death eater. Hermione panted, she was VERY pregnant. "Hermione!", yelled Harry fearfully he ran over and held her.

"I told you to stay in the Great Hall with Mrs. Weasley and Ginny!", said Harry as he stroked her hair and her swollen stomach.

"Harry we face fire together remember?", cried Hermione. Harry sighed softly, for a moment he remembered when Hermione first told him she was pregnant.

Flashback:

Harry had woken up early in the tent, they were camping in the forest. Still struggling to destroy the horcrux, Harry set the locket on the table.

He was about to go outside when he heard Hermione moaning from her bed, like she was in pain kind of moaning.

Harry felt worry, he walked in to check on his girlfriend. Hermione was laying down in the bed on her side, slightly curled up her hand clutching her belly.

"Mione? Honey, whats wrong?", asked Harry worriedly. "My belly hurts", admitted Hermione, she sounded so cute the way she said it but that didn't shake Harry's worry.

He gently placed a hand on her stomach. "Maybe because we've barely had any food", said Harry worriedly.

Hermione groaned and sat up, she suddenly paled. "Harry I think I'm gonna be sick...!", cried Hermione very suddenly, Harry quickly grabbed a bucket and Hermione threw up.

She panted finishing looking white as a ghost. Harry got her water and stroked her hair. "Harry...", she said after a few moments of silence.

Harry looked at her worried. Hermione suddenly pulled her wand out and gently tapped her stomach with it, Harry watched confused.

A blue glow came from Hermione's wand. Hermione's hand covered her mouth in shock. "Harry...!", she cried.

"What?", asked Harry worriedly. "Harry...I'm pregnant", cried Hermione. Harry's eyes grew wide. He felt a mixture of worry and happiness.

His precious beautiful Hermione, pregnant with a little baby growing inside of her. Yet at the same time Harry felt worry.

A horrible vision in his head showed a very pregnant Hermione being tortured or killed by Voldemort. "Oh Hermione...!", said Harry he hugged his now delicate girlfriend gently.

It didn't take long for Hermione to start showing, by the time she was 4 months her stomach was swollen, and kicking started at 4 months and a half.

Harry would cuddle her in bed every night, rubbing her belly gently and sweetly talking to her as she smiled and sometimes giggled.

Hermione showed such a sweet motherly side Harry never saw before. They knew it was going to be a boy, and Hermione was set on a name, Sirius James Potter.

End of Flashback.

Suddenly Voldemort pointed his wand at them. "AVADA KEDAVRA!", he yelled.

Harry pointed his wand and their spells connected. "Get back!", yelled Harry, and Hermione backed up.

Their spells connected. Hermione panted watching with Ron, Neville and others.

"Why do you live Potter?!", yelled Voldemort. "Because I have something worth living for!", said Harry, Hermione felt her heart touched.

"A mudblood is worth living for?!", laughed Voldemort. "YES SHE IS!", yelled Harry, his spell suddenly began to overpower Voldemort's.

_'I'm going to live with her. I'm not dying today, I'm going to go on with Hermione. She's going to have the baby and we'll be a family. I'll be there with her. I won't let her have and raise a baby on her own. I'm going to walk out of here with her, we'll get married and have even more children'_, Harry thought to himself.

His spell kept overpowering Voldemort's. '_I won't ever leave her, ever! I won't die, I'll live for her. Hermione...you're the reason I still live', _Harry kept thinking.

His spell then overpowered Voldemort's, the Elder wand flew out of Voldemort's hand and into Harry's. Everyone starred in shock.

Voldemort slowly began to turn to ashes, vanishing in the wind and sunrise. Everyone was dead silent, trying to come over the shock.

Everything seemed on fast forward since Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived to Hogwarts for the final battle. Destroying the last horcruxes, the fire in the Room of Requirement, the duel against the death eaters.

And so many people lost. Lupin, Tonks, Snape, Fred, Lavender, so many people. After this day nothing would ever be the same again.

Suddenly, before anyone could react, a Death Eater raised his wand to Hermione. It happened so fast, he didn't say an incantation outloud, but a green light shot out.

"HERMIONE!", yelled Harry he pushed her out of the way and got hit by it. Everyone gasped in shock at how fast it happened.

The Death eater smiled evilly, grabbing the Elder wand and leaving. "HARRY!", screamed Hermione, her scream breaking the silence.

She rushed over to his limp form, his eyes closed. "Harry! Oh god please no!", cried Hermione tears flooding.

"Please! Wake up!", sobbed Hermione, she held his body sobbing. Ginny rushed over to comfort her pregnant friend.

Hermione cried in Ginny's arms shaking. Suddenly, after many minutes Hermione looked to where the Death Eater took off.

She suddenly felt extreme hatred and bitterness. He just took away her love. Hermione got up, her wand out and took off after him.

"Hermione no!", yelled Ron worriedly but she was already out of sight.

Hermione ran through the woods, she saw him. He was about to disapprant but she grabbed him and they disappranted together to a different forest rather far from Hogwarts.

"STUPIFY!", yelled the death eater but Hermione dodged. "You're not worth it", he sneered and started to run off.

"FIGHT BACK YOU COWARD!", yelled Hermione dangerously. She raised her wand and said a spell she thought she would never use.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!", she yelled, it hit him before he could dodge and he lay dead. Hermione panted, in shock. She stood there.

Even though she got revenge, it wouldn't bring Harry back. Hermione fell to her knees dropping her wand. She panted and hugged herself crying.

"Harry...", she sobbed. Hermione couldn't fight the tears that kept filling her eyes and flooding out. She had lost him.

Memories flooded her brain. "_You are brilliant Hermione, truly". _Harry's voice echoed in her mind.

She remembered how happy yet worried he was when she told him she was pregnant. All the memories kept flooding her mind.

All the way to the end. Suddenly Hermione heard a twig snap. Hermione stood up to see she had been surrounded by five wolves.

They all snarled showing their teeth. Hermione began running, leaving her wand behind.

She ran further until finally she tripped and her head hit a rock. She suddenly felt unconsciousness taking over her, her mind felt blank.

As her eyes were barely open, in her blurry vision she heard the wolves yelp and saw a light and two people. With that Hermione closed her eyes falling into unconsciousness.


	2. A New Life

Hermione wasn't sure how long she was unconscious, but she slowly began to awake to voices. A male and a female voice. She still felt too weak to open her eyes but she listened.

"She was just in the woods?", asked the male voice. "Yes, the poor girl! She looks like she's going to have a baby any minute!", cried a anxious female voice, a rather caring voice as well.

"Wolves were running after her, she had fallen and hit her head, so of course I sent those beasts straight off", said the female voice.

"Emma, how many times have I told you not to go to those woods?!", said the male voice worriedly. There was a pause.

"Ok, I know it's dangerous", she started. "Damn right! Going in those woods just because a Phoenix is rumored to live there", said the male voice.

"Carder you know I've loves magical birds all my life, Phoenixs, Hippogriffs", she said. "Besides if I hadn't been in there I wouldn't have found her", she said.

The man sighed. "I understand...I suppose it is good you found her but where could she have come from?", he asked.

"She's very young to be alone and pregnant, she can't be older than 17", said Emma worriedly. Hermione finally stirred, she opened her chocolate brown eyes.

"You're awake! Are you all right dear? Does anything hurt?", fretted Emma. Hermione looked to see a young woman with long black hair and green eyes, she couldn't be older than 26.

Her husband had brown hair and he wore glasses. Hermione's mind was a fog, she couldn't remember anything. Nothing.

It was blank. She could only remember her name, the fact she was pregnant and what she planned to name her baby.

"Where am I?", asked Hermione weakly. "We're in Willenhall, our home. We found you being chased in the woods by wolves", replied Emma.

"I...only you saved me? I saw two people", said Hermione. "My husband came right after I scared the wolves off", explained Emma.

Hermione tried to sit up but winced. "Take it easy sweetie", soothed Emma. "Is my baby ok?", asked Hermione worriedly.

"Your baby seemed fine when you were unconscious, I felt him or her kicking", replied Emma softly. "Sweetie, what's your name?", asked Carder.

"Hermione", replied Hermione. "Your last?", asked Emma. Hermione was quiet. "I...don't remember", she admitted.

"I'm sorry that sounds crazy I just...don't remember anything, where I'm from or...anything", said Hermione. "It's all right dear, you did hit your head", said Emma worriedly. Hermione felt a bit distressed, she lost her memory.

"Listen to me honey, you're safe here. My husband and I will take care of you", said Emma. "Oh no...I'd only be a bother", said Hermione.

"Nonsense!", cried Emma. "You would not be a bother! We can't just let you leave and be alone", said Emma.

Hermione looked at her, she nodded accepting their kindness. "You must be starving, I'll quickly go make you something. Carder sit with her", said Emma.

"Yes ma'am", he joked and sat by the pregnant girl. Hermione lay back on the very comfortable pillows. These people were already pampering her practically.

The bed she was in was a double bed, possibly queen sized. It had a very comfortable matress with pillows blankets and a quilt. Hermione had been redressed, by Emma, in a white comfortable maternity nightgown.

It made Hermione think, if Emma owned one did she have children? Her old blood stained clothes were in the washer.

Emma came back in with dinner, she brought in fried chicken, corn on the cop, mash potatoes and a glass of butterbeer.

She also brought in a slice of cake for dessert. "Thank you", said Hermione smiling weakly. "No problem at all dear, you eat up and rest", said Emma kindly.

Hermione nodded and she ate slowly. "Tomorrow we'll take you to a doctor, to get you checked out", said Carder.

Hermione nodded. "I...I don't know how to thank you", cried Hermione. "No need to sweetie, now you rest. We'll be right across the hall if you need us", smiled Emma.

Hermione nodded, they closed the door behind them.

"You said she hit her head?", asked Carder, Hermione couldn't hear them. "I think that's how she lost her memory, if it was the Obliviate curse she wouldn't be able to remember her name", replied Emma.

"I'm worried to death for her Carder. She's so young and very pregnant", said Emma. "We'll have a doctor check her tomorrow morning to make sure her pregnancy is going well and that she has no other health problems", said Carder.

Emma was quiet for a moment. "She reminds me of her...", said Emma. Carder held his wife.

By the following morning, Hermione opened her eyes weakly. She saw it was 9 in the morning. She sat up.

"Oh!", she cried, feeling a strong kick in her abdomen. Hermione breathed deeply for a moment. "You're happy, aren't you Sirius? Finally you had a meal", cooed Hermione to her belly. Although her memory was lost, her body told her she hadn't had a decent meal in a while.

She then heard a soft knock. "Come in", said Hermione her hands remained stroking her belly. "Good morning sweetie", said Emma kindly.

"Morning", smiled Hermione. "We'll be going to the doctor in an hour, I bet you could use breakfast", smiled Emma.

Hermione nodded and got another kick. "We both could", she smiled sweetly. "You're already so attached to your baby", said Emma.

"Of course I am", said Hermione. "He's really active today", added Hermione. "Is it all right if I feel?", asked Emma.

"Of course", said Hermione, she grew to trust Emma and her husband so fast. Emma very gently placed a hand on Hermione's stomach felt the baby kick.

"Oh my, he's a strong kicker!", cried Emma. Hermione blushed. "Well, I'll get you breakfast", smiled Emma. "I can eat down at the table I can't stay in bed all day", said Hermione cutely.

Emma smiled, she helped Hermione down the stairs to the kitchen and had gotten her some casual clothes, a pair of blue pants, a pink shirt and a red jacket.

Hermione sat at the table and helped herself to bacon, eggs, cereal and waffles with pumpkin juice. "I notice you also have a lot of muggle stuff", said Hermione.

"Yes, we're wizards but we enjoy going by muggle stuff more", admitted Carder. Hermione nodded and finished her breakfast.

Soon they arrived at the Doctor's. Carder discussed with the doctor about the situation. "We don't know her last name, she lost her memory", said Carder.

"You said on the phone your wife found her unconscious in the woods?", asked the doctor worried, it was a female doctor.

"Yes...strangely enough", replied Carder. The doctor soon led Emma and Hermione to an examine room.

"Ok dear first let's weigh you and take your temperature", said the doctor. Hermione stepped on the scale. "Hmmm...a bit light for a pregnant woman", said the doctor concerned.

"Her normal weight for her age should be 100 to 110 pounds, with an extra 40 pounds from the baby. Which would be 140 to 150 total...but she's only 100 pounds, only 20 of it is the baby weight", said the doctor worriedly.

"It's possible where she was before she lost her memory, she wasn't getting the amount of food she needs", said the doctor.

"I wish I could remember", said Hermione. "It's all right honey. Let's take your temperature", said the doctor.

"Let's see...it's fairly normal. Ok honey, I need you to sit up here", said the doctor. Emma helped Hermione on the table, rubbing her arm in a comforting way.

"Let's take a feel sweetie, make sure everything's ok", said the doctor, she gently felt Hermione's swollen stomach

"Everything feels normal here", said the doctor feeling gently. "Can you tell when I'll go into labor...?", asked Hermione nervously.

"Well from how it feels...it could be any time. When I say any time, it could happen any moment. I want you two to keep a very close eye on her. The baby will be ready at any time between now and in 3 days", said the doctor.

Hermione nodded and Emma saw she looked on edge. "Don't worry honey, you'll be all right", soothed Emma.

Hermione nodded weakly. "Ok girls let's head home", said Carder, they went straight home and got Hermione to bed for some rest.


	3. Anxiousness

**Author's Note: Wow guys, 235 views and only 2 reviews and follows. I know everyone took a liking to What Happened that night? But please give my other fanfics a chance. Please understand I am very excited about this fanfic. And it's rather upsetting to me it was viewed so much yet barely anyone reviewed or followed or faved. Please guys, I stated before the more reviews I get, the better I write. So please READ AND REVIEW. NO flames**

It was evening, Hermione was sitting in the living room with Carder and Emma. She was snuggled on the couch under a blanket. Carder and Emma were bickering but in a funny way over what film to put in.

"I haven't seen Titanic in ages!", said Emma. "Oh for god's sake, that movie is so depressing! In the end Jack dies anyway. Let's put in Beethoven", said Carder.

"I don't feel like watching that saint bernard drool", said Emma. "Ok, ok what about Jurassic park?", asked Carder.

"Absolutely NOT! That movie is way too wild for Hermione", said Emma. Hermione thought, it seemed Emma wanted a romance film but Carder wanted comedy.

"Guys, do you have the film "My big fat greek wedding?", asked Hermione. "Yes we do", replied Emma.

"Why not that one?", asked Hermione. "That's honestly a good idea", said Emma. She looked for the DVD.

"You are brilliant Hermione, truly", said Carder. Hermione was about to blush but suddenly she felt numb inside.

Something about what he said...sounded so familiar. "Sweetie are you all right?", asked Emma worriedly. Hermione didn't even realize tears were forming.

"You idiot, what did you say to her?", scolded Emma to her husband. "No...it's not him", cried Hermione.

She was trembling. "It's all right sweetie", soothed Emma as she put a comforting arm around her. "I'm sorry I just...", cried Hermione.

"It's ok, you've been through a lot before you lost your memory, I'd have breakdowns too", soothed Emma rubbing her swollen belly gently.

By bedtime, Hermione was asleep. "Emma, I'm sure it only happened because she's pregnant, she's more emotional", said Carder.

"You numbskull. It's obvious. What you said, someone must have said the same thing to her before she lost her memory. I think whatever happened before she did, it was very tragic", said Emma.

"Do you reckon her boyfriend got killed?", asked Carder. "Anything could have happened", replied Emma.

"Emma...it is possible she came from the war. When Voldemort was killed", said Carder. "I don't see how, I mean sure it was the morning after but she was miles and miles from Hogwarts", said Emma.

"Let's say what if Emma, what if she has family at Hogwarts that are going nuts to look for her", said Carder. Emma hesitated.

"Look, I know you want to keep her here, I know she's like our daughter now. But honey, if she has a real family looking for her we can't keep her from them", said Carder.

Emma sighed. "Well you're right but we won't be able to find out for a while, Hogwarts is closed down for repair, no one is there so we have no way of knowing", said Emma.

"As soon as it reopens we're going to see if they had a student there named Hermione", said Carder. "Hermione's such a rare beautiful name", said Emma.

"Well there's got to be a few more people named that...", said Carder. "Carder don't try to pretend she doesn't remind you of our Hilary", said Emma suddenly.

Carder fell silent. "She does...she truly does", he said. Emma sighed.

By morning, Hermione woke up, she opened her eyes yawning. She sat up but she suddenly winced, her hands flew to her belly.

"Ow..ow...", whimpered Hermione having a little pain. "Hermione dear? Are you all right?", asked Emma, she rushed in. "I'm fine...it just...hurts", cried Hermione.

Emma rushed over and took Hermione's hand. "Sweetie, is it...?", asked Emma. "No...I'm just having pain", whimpered Hermione.

"If you're sure, then take a few deep breaths", soothed Emma. Hermione nodded and breathed deeply but shakily.

Emma rubbed her back and held her hand. Hermione took a deep breath again slowly the pain faded. She then looked at Emma.

"Emma...please. There must be a reason, why do you care so much for me?", asked Hermione. Emma hesitated.

She looked down. "I think you have a right to know", said Emma, she got up and pulled a picture out of her dresser.

Hermione looked at it, it was a girl. She looked a lot like Hermione. "This is my daughter Hilary", said Emma shakily.

Hermione looked at Emma when suddenly she understood. "She died...?", cried Hermione horrified. "She was only 17...", said Emma trembling.

"She got very sick, very suddenly. We tried everything but...she fell asleep one night and never woke up", said Emma. "Oh Emma..I'm so sorry", cried Hermione. "When I saw you in the woods I wanted to help you because...I couldn't help Hilary", said Emma, she was shaking.

"Hey come here", soothed Hermione, she hugged Emma and the young caring woman broke down crying in Hermione's arms.

"Shhhhh, it's all right", soothed Hermione. After a while Emma calmed down. It was then when Emma was about to walk out of the room to make breakfast.

"Emma...", said Hermione. "Yes dear?", she asked. "Can I call you mom?", asked Hermione. Emma looked at her and suddenly hugged her again.

"Of course you can Hermione", smiled Emma touched. Hermione smiled, to her Emma was her real mom since she had no memory at all.

Yet that voice continued to haunt her mind. _"You are brilliant Hermione, truly". _Hermione tried to shake that voice away.

No matter what she did for the rest of the day it kept haunting her. She went upstairs to read, trying to get it out of her mind.

Hermione tucked her brown bushy hair behind her ear as she read. She sighed softly, beginning to get tired. She lay down in her bed and had fallen asleep reading.

Downstairs Carder was reading the Daily Prophet. The article was "VOLDEMORT DEFEATED-All is well".

"I heard the battle at Hogwarts was so violent, the castle caught on fire", said Emma. "If Hermione was there before she lost her memory no wonder she's emotional", said Carder.

"Anyone who would walk out of that mess would be traumatized. A fire, dead students laying everywhere", said Emma.

Upstairs Hermione was in bed, she began to see images in her brain. The first image was the Sword of Godric Gryffindor, the next image was a castle, burning down.

And the last image was a figure being blasted by a curse. Hermione opened her eyes, repeating the images in her mind.

Hoping they would trigger some memory. But nothing came to her mind. Hermione sighed feeling a bit frustrated but then she winced, the baby kicking.

"Are you gonna be ready to come out soon little guy?", cooed Hermione sweetly rubbing her belly. She felt nervous about giving birth.

It would be painful. She sighed softly and lay back down. As she drifted to sleep, her dreams were once again haunted by that voice.

"_You are brilliant Hermione, truly"._


	4. Where's Hermione?

It was a sunny morning, owls flew to a home in a swampy area, long grass and water everywhere. But despite the environment, this was a very nice place to be. Some barn cats sat in the barn up on a hill rather far from the tall house.

Inside the Burrow, Ron and Ginny were anxiously leaning over a bed. Something very unexpected and amazing happened.

Right after Hermione chased after the Death eater, Harry was suddenly breathing again. It stunned everyone he was alive, but he remained unconscious.

Luna, Neville, Mrs and Mr Weasley and George were also staying at the Burrow along with Bill and Fleur.

"When do you reckon he'll wake up?", asked Ron worriedly. Ginny shrugged. "It could be anytime, mom's worried though that he might slip into a coma", said Ginny.

They saw Luna walk in. "Any sign of Hermione?", asked Ginny. "None", replied Luna. "We shouldn't have let her run off", said Ron.

Ginny trembled. "No we shouldn't have! She's pregnant! What if she...was killed!?", cried Ginny. "Honey, shhhh", soothed Neville, her boyfriend.

He hugged her as she cried. "None of us should have let her run off like that", said Ron. "If she hadn't returned by now...I'm afraid she was killed", said Bill.

"We can't give up on her like that!", cried Ginny sobbing. By the early afternoon, things were calmed down a bit in the burrow.

Ron and Neville relaxed near Harry's bed playing wizard's chess while Ginny had cried herself to sleep, Luna looking after her.

Mrs. Weasley was making lunch with Fleur. The sunny morning had turned into a cloudy rainy afternoon.

Slowly, Harry's mind came into focus as he lay in bed. He remembered destroying Voldemort, and then a Death eater was about to kill Hermione.

He remembered pushing her aside and taking the hit. After that it was blank, he slowly moved his arm and then his eyes opened.

"HARRY!", yelled Ron and Neville anxiously rushing over. "Bloody hell we thought we lost you!", said Ron. Harry sat up looking around the room.

"Bring everyone in here", said Harry. Neville got everyone. Harry looked around. Neville, Ginny, Luna, Ron, George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, but there was no sign of a bushy brown haired pregnant girl in the crowd of people.

"Where's Hermione?", demanded Harry anxiously. No one said a word. "Where is she?!", yelled Harry, he got up.

"Mate...I'm so sorry", said Ron shaking. "What do you mean?! Ron, where is she?!", yelled Harry. "Harry!", cried Ginny, Harry looked at her.

"After you were struck by that Death eater everyone thought you were dead, Hermione chased after the death eater", said Ginny.

"You LET her go?!", yelled Harry angrily at all of them. "Not ONE of you chased after her?!", roared Harry.

"How could you!? She's pregnant!", yelled Harry. "She hasn't returned, and she's been gone for two days", said Neville.

"None of you idiots went to look for her?!", yelled Harry even more angry. "We tried, we really did but we fear she was killed", said Bill.

Harry stormed over closer to them in rage. "No, you didn't try. Not a one of you", snarled Harry, he shoved passed Bill and went outside.

Harry panted, his anger started to become drowned by sorrow. Memories of Hermione flashed through his brain.

Her brown bushy hair, her chocolate brown eyes and her beautiful smile. Harry ran further not sure where he was going.

He just had to run, get away. "Hermione...Hermione no!", yelled Harry as he ran, tears were now flooding down his face.

"_You'll be ok Harry, you're a great wizard". "Oh Harry!". "Harry, I'm scared for you". "We're in this together!". _

"_I've always admired your courage Harry". "Harry, we're going to be parents!". _

Harry closed his eyes, an image appeared in his mind of Hermione laying in a safe warm bed holding a small bundle in her arms.

But then the image was shattered and instead he saw Hermione, dead on a cold forest floor, still pregnant.

Harry finally fell to his knees sobbing. "HERMIONE!", he yelled. He was there for an hour when finally he got up.

He couldn't give up, Hermione might still be alive. He could feel it in his heart she was. Harry went back inside the Burrow.

"I need all of us to search for Hermione", said Harry. They all agreed. "Mate, she could be anywhere", said Ron.

"I don't care if she's in another country, we're finding her", said Harry.

Several miles away, in a muggle shop was Hermione and Emma. They were shopping for baby things. "Oh this is so cute!", cried Hermione, she found a baby sized pink hoodie.

"That is precious", smiled Emma. "We got the bassinet, the changing table, the baby swing, a rocking chair...honey, should we buy baby bottles or do you want to breastfeed?", asked Emma.

Hermione thought for a second. "I honestly would rather breastfeed", admitted Hermione blushing. "That's fine sweetie, I did as well", smiled Emma.

They soon finished shopping, Emma took Hermione out to eat and they headed back home. Hermione went to rest on the couch while Emma made her husband take the stuff upstairs.

"Oh quit moaning Carder, I cook your meals the least you can do is clean", said Emma. Hermione giggled weakly.

"Mom...", said Hermione. "Yes honey?", asked Emma. "Mom...I'm scared", admitted Hermione her hand on her swollen stomach.

"Oh sweetie, I know", soothed Emma. "What was it like...for you?", asked Hermione. "Well..Hilary was born in the hospital. I went into labor and it lasted around 9 hours...I won't lie the pain made period cramps look like nothing", said Emma.

"The hardest part for me was the delivery", said Emma. "But in the end it's worth it", she added. She patted Hermione's stomach gently.

"You'll be there with me, right?", asked Hermione. "Of course sweetie", said Emma. Hermione smiled and snuggled down more.

Back at the Burrow, they were all organizing a team. Harry, Ron and Ginny would search a forest near Willenhall.

Neville, Luna and George would search the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts. Bill, Fleur and Mr. Weasley would search the Forest of Dean.

They all soon disappranted. Harry looked around the forest with Ron, but there was no sign of Hermione.

"Nothing mate", said Ron. "We got to keep looking", said Harry. He looked around frantically.

"Mate..", said Ron. "Hermione!", called Harry fearfully. There was no answer. "Hermione!", he tried again, his voice echoed but got no reply.

"Harry, mate we'll find her, we just got to take our time", said Ron.

"We don't have time to take our time! If she's alive I need to find her, I promised her I'd be there when she has Sirius!", yelled Harry.

"I understand mate, let's keep going north", said Ron. Harry nodded shaking, they continued going north, but where they walked from was something laying under the leaves. They hadn't noticed it was Hermione's wand.

Back where Hermione was, it was around 8 at night. Hermione had went to bed early, feeling tired. She turned over in bed on her side.

That voice once again haunted her, disturbing her sleep. Hermione tried to block that voice out of her mind, she thought of Emma, she thought of the baby but for some reason the more she thought of her baby, the more that voice rang through her ears.

Finally after an hour she was nearly asleep forgetting the voice.

She felt so tired like she could sleep for days. Hermione turned onto her back and right when she entered the dreamworld of sleep, she was awoken by a very sharp pain in her womb.

"Aahhhh!", cried Hermione letting out a short scream of pain, she sat up clutching her now contracting stomach.

"Oh god...Oh god...ow...ow...MOM!", called Hermione fearfully having severe pains. It was happening.

Emma rushed in. "Hermione!?", she cried worriedly. "The baby's coming!", cried Hermione shakily.


	5. The Baby's coming!

Hermione was at the hospital in a flash, Emma by her side while Carder waited in the waiting room. Hermione was propped up on the hospital bed, she was moaning and whimpering in pain.

Emma was holding her hand. Hermione breathed deeply, having strong contractions. "She's about 8 centimeters, it won't be long", said the healer.

Hermione breathed deeply. "Mom, it hurts", cried Hermione. "Shhh, I know sweetie, it will be over soon", soothed Emma.

Hermione breathed harder as a strong contraction hit her, the strongest one yet. "Aahhh! Ow...oh god...", cried Hermione as she clutched her belly.

Emma held her hand as Hermione squeezed it tightly. "Breathe sweetie, breathe", soothed Emma. Hermione breathed deeply and a bit fast, the pain unbearable.

After about 3 minutes, Hermione moaned in pain. "Oh god..another one", she cried and a strong contraction hit.

Hermione cried out in pain but breathed. "Hang in there honey", soothed Emma. Hermione breathed heavily clutching Emma's hand.

"She just reached nine centimeters", said the female healer anxiously. "Not long now sweetheart, you're nearly there", soothed Emma.

Hermione moaned in pain, she began to feel intense pressure. "Mom...", she cried fearfully. "Shhhh, I know honey, almost", soothed Emma stroking Hermione hair.

Hermione breathed deeply, she closed her eyes tightly as another contraction seized her. Hermione cried out in pain, it was much more strong.

"Oh god, oh god...make it stop!", cried Hermione clutching Emma's hand tight. "Shhhh baby, shhh, just breathe", soothed Emma, she stroked Hermione's hair.

"Is she anymore dilated?", asked Emma to the healer. "No, not yet", replied the healer softly. Hermione panted, she clutched Emma's hand even tighter struggling.

The pain was tiring her out fast. And she still wasn't ready to push just yet. Hermione panted and another strong contraction once again grabbed hold of her.

"Oh god..!", cried Hermione closing her eyes tightly in pain, she was crushing Emma's hand but Emma understood.

As the contraction eased, Hermione fell back on the pillow exhaling deeply, she released her intense grip on Emma's hand.

Something inside of Hermione's mind kept telling her someone was missing. Someone HAD to be here with her.

But she couldn't remember who. Who was supposed to be here? Whoever it was Hermione felt like she really needed this person here.

"She just reached ten centimeters!", announced the healer, at the same time Hermione's water broke. Hermione whimpered scared.

"Ok sweetie, are you ready? Push!", said the healer firmly but gently. Hermione clutched Emma's hand tighter than even and pushed, her eyes closed tightly and she gritted her teeth with the effort.

Hermione fell back for a moment to catch her breath. "Ok honey, we're going to try and get this done fast. Push again while I count", said the healer.

Hermione moaned in pain but she began pushing again, feeling pain pulsing through her lower stomach and between her legs.

The pain was like a white hot pain, it was unbearable. "1...2...3...4...5...6..7...8...9...10, ok stop pushing Hermione", said the healer.

Hermione gladly stopped falling back onto the pillow breathing hard for air. "Good, all right again sweetie", said the healer.

Hermione groaned so tired but she pushed as Emma held her hand. "1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10, and rest", said the healer.

Hermione fell back now panting for air. This was taking a lot out of her. "Ok sweetie, I'm starting to see the little head, take a second to rest", said the healer.

Hermione was breathing rapidly. "I'm so tired", she cried. "Oh baby I know, it will be over very soon", soothed Emma as she got a cool damp washcloth and wiped Hermione's forehead.

Hermione panted, and she whimpered unable to take the pressure anymore. "You ready to start again dear?", asked the healer as she patted her leg in a comforting way.

Hermione nodded quickly. "Ok honey, and push. 1...2...3...4...5...", began the healer. When suddenly Hermione let out a scream of pain.

"Honey, easy, easy sweetie", soothed Emma. "It burns!", cried Hermione severe pain. "I know honey, it's going to", soothed Emma softly.

Hermione needed a second before she continued pushing, the pain impossible to adjust to. Hermione breathed and she pushed again.

As the healer counted, Hermione screamed loud in pain. It broke Emma's heart to hear her scream that loud.

"Ok we almost got the head Hermione, almost, keep pushing, don't stop", said the healer. Hermione pushed more and she then screamed.

"Ok, rest!", said the healer. Hermione fell back gasping for air now, the baby's head out. Hermione breathed hard, she looked so tired.

The healer cleaned the baby's face. The healer noticed Hermione looked like she might pass out. "Sweetie, we're not done yet. Another big push and the baby will be out", said the healer softly.

"No...no more! I can't...I'm so tired", cried Hermione. "Oh baby, yes you can. Only one more and it will be over", soothed Emma.

Hermione clutched her hand. "I'm so tired mommy", she cried, it broke Emma's heart. "Oh baby, I know, I know", cried Emma, she stroked Hermione's hair and kissed her forehead.

"Listen it's almost over sweetheart, one more and you can rest", soothed Emma. Hermione finally nodded knowing she couldn't rest yet as much as her body screamed for rest.

Hermione clutched Emma's hand and pushed with all her might. She let out a short cry of pain when suddenly they heard a baby crying.

Hermione fell back breathing heavily. "We got him!", smiled the healer, she got the baby boy cleaned. Hermione panted feeling so weak.

But before she could slip into unconsciousness, another sharp pain ripped through her abdomen. Hermione cried out in pain.

"Honey?", asked Emma worriedly. "It still hurts...!", cried Hermione. The healer let the other nurses clean the baby boy and rushed over.

"It should be just the placenta", said Emma worriedly. The healer checked Hermione. "It's not placenta", she said.

"There's another baby!", cried the healer. "What?!", cried Emma while Hermione groaned in weakness and frustration.

One was enough, she couldn't deliver another one. "Hermione, this next baby wants out. Push!", said the healer.

Hermione groaned but the intense pressure she was feeling got her pushing. "That's it honey, that's it...Oh! Oh, ok, Hermione, the baby is breech, she's coming feet first, we need you to push harder or she'll lose air", cried the healer urgently.

"Oh god...!", cried Hermione, she fell back needing to breathe. Hermione then pushed knowing there was no time to catch her breath.

The baby could die. Hermione pushed but the effort wasn't strong enough. "Come on sweetie, push harder!", said the healer urgently.

Hermione cried out trying. "Come on baby, push!", encouraged Emma. "'I'm trying!", cried Hermione through gritted teeth.

She then pushed very hard. She fell back to breathe but then pushed again right away, again with all her might.

When she pushed like this for the third time in a row, the healer said "Hermione, stop! Catch your breath!". Hermione fell back gasping heavily for air.

"Breathe baby", soothed Emma as she wiped Hermione's forehead again with a cold cloth. "The baby is halfway out, one more should do it", said the healer.

Hermione breathed deeply for a moment, and she then pushed again hard. "Arrgghhh!', screamed Hermione as she felt the baby's head crown, it burned even more this time.

Finally with one last push, the baby was out. Hermione fell back gasping for air, but she wasn't the only one in the room struggling to find breath.

Hermione didn't hear her second baby's cries. "Is my baby all right?", cried Hermione weakly but worriedly. "She's just having a little trouble breathing", replied the healer as she got oxygen on the baby girl.

Hermione waited anxiously. While they waited Hermione held her baby boy. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"Oh Hermione, he's beautiful", cried Emma. Hermione smiled. "Sirius...my little Sirius", smiled Hermione.

Finally, she heard the baby girl cry softly. Hermione had tears in her eyes of relief. "Let me see her!", cried Hermione.

Emma took little Sirius while Hermione held the small baby girl...who looked just like Hermione. She had brown hair, and although her eyes were baby blue right now they might turn brown.

"Oh my goodness...she's like a mini you!", cried Emma.

Hermione smiled weakly. "Her name will be Rose", smiled Hermione. Hermione breastfed Rose first as the healer showed her how.

Rose suckled cutely. Hermione smiled and stroked Rose's hair. Finally Rose was finished, Hermione held her baby girl and burped her gently. Rose yawned cutely falling asleep.

As Hermione breastfed Sirius, there was a problem. "I don't think he's getting enough milk", said Hermione worriedly.

The healer checked her. "I'm not surprised, you only have enough for one baby. You can bottlefeed Sirius", said the healer.

Hermione nodded cradling her son. "You did so well Hermione", smiled Emma. Hermione smiled weakly, after she finished feeding Sirius she fell asleep instantly, clearly exhusated.

To be safe the healer got oxygen on Hermione as she slept. Oxygen was kept on Rose as well.


	6. Searching for You

Hermione was resting soundly in the hospital. It was night, the only light on was a dim lit lantern on Hermione's beside table. Right by her were two bassinets. Her twins also sound asleep.

Hermione turned on her side, she was still so tired. She opened her eyes weakly to check on her babies, they were both sound asleep.

Finally she drifted back to sleep herself, needing it badly. Her body ached and was sore in her stomach and between her legs.

The hospital room was medium sized, enough room for Hermione's bed, the nightstand with the lantern, the bassinets plus Emma had left flowers on the nightstand.

Hermione expected in the morning Emma would be bringing tons of stuff.

Not far away, Harry, Ron and Ginny were searching a forest in Willenhall. "Hermione!", called Harry. It was dark and a bit foggy.

They had Fang with them. Harry held Hermione's robes and let Fang sniff them again. The gray mastiff sniffed them and continued to sniff around.

"Harry...listen. There's a high possibility she could be...dead", said Ron. "No she isn't Ron!", yelled Harry.

"Mate, if she's alive why hasn't she returned?", asked Ron. "It's only been three days", argued Harry. They walked further in the woods with their wands lit up following Fang who sniffed around.

"Maybe she got lost, she might have disappranted with that death eater", said Harry. "Mate, she could just have disappranted back to us", said Ron.

Deep down Harry knew Ron had a point but he didn't want to believe it. He couldn't believe Hermione was gone.

"If she was alive and well, we would have found her by now", said Ron. "Ok Ron!", snapped Harry, he turned around to face him.

"So you think she's dead. So where's her body?", demanded Harry angrily. Ron hesitated. "Mate...", started Ron with caution.

"Mate...remember how my mom killed Bellatrix?", asked Ron timidly. Harry didn't say yes or no he just continued forward.

"Harry...she used Glacius and then Reducto...Bellatrix'a body was destroyed at Death...it's possible...", began Ron.

"Ron I KNOW!", yelled Harry. Ron shut up then. Harry hated Ron for sticking that awful image in his head.

Of Hermione being nothing but pieces, like ashes hidden among the leaves and grass...they could have walked over them.

Harry suddenly stopped. "Harry...?", asked Ron. "I should have never brought Hermione with us to that battle. I knew her life was in danger! I knew she was going to have a baby any time!", said Harry.

"Mate, it's our fault. We should have gone after Hermione", said Ron. "It's all of our faults!", yelled Harry distraught.

It was beginning to sink into Harry that there was no hope. She was gone. Suddenly Fang began barking. "Fang?", asked Harry.

He went over, both anxious and scared hoping to find Hermione alive, not dead. But when Fang found wasn't Hermione, but Hermione's wand.

Harry knelt down recognizing the light colored wand with the vines decorated on it. "She was here", said Harry.

"Mate, you understand what this means?", said Ron. Harry looked at him, up until now Ron had a morbid look on his face, but it was changed to relief.

"Hermione'a alive! When a wizard kills another, to prove they did it, they steal the murder wizard's wand", explained Ron.

"Hermione's alive", said Ron. Harry felt intense relief but at the same time worry returned almost instantly.

"If she's alive, why did she leave her wand behind?", he asked worriedly. "She would never do that", he said.

"Mate I have an idea, we'll put Missing posters up. In Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade", said Ron. Harry nodded agreeing.

He put Hermione's wand in his pocket and they returned to the burrow.

Harry found his most recent photo of Hermione. She was in bed at Shell Cottage, and very pregnant in the photo.

Harry remembered when he took it. They were resting at Shell Cottage after the Malfoy Manor battle. Harry wanted a picture of Hermione to keep with him since at the time he planned to make Hermione stay at shell cottage.

But Hermione fought him until he let her come along. It was a very cute photo, of course a moving one. In it Hermione was smiling and even giggling a little, her hands on her stomach.

The poster stated:

**MISSING**

**Hermione Jean Granger. **

**Age-18 years old**

**Hair color-Brown, bushy**

**Eye color-Brown**

**Attended Hogwarts School**

**Blood Status-Muggle-Born**

**Was last seen during the Battle of Hogwarts, and was also last seen nine months pregnant**

**Has been missing for three days**

**If ANYONE has seen her or heard her name please send an owl**

**to this locations**

"**The Burrow"**

"**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"**

"**Shell Cottage"**

**If she is found please contact Harry Potter, who is deeply worried for her**

**and wants her home safe. **

**It's crucial she returns home safely as she is having a baby**

Under the MISSING word was Hermione's photo, and below it was all the information. Harry and Ron had over 2000 posters to put in Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade and the Ministry of Magic.

First they did Diagon Alley. Now that the war was over, the streets were again crowded. They started with the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry posted one poster on the outside right next to the door, another inside near the bar. They then went to Florrish and Blotts.

The book store owner let them post one. They put one right by the door inside. "Next is Olivanders", said Ron.

They posted one there as well, right next to the front door inside. The next place was the robe shop where they were able to post 3 posters. One by the door, one behind the counter and one by a rack of robes.

The next they posted was in the quill and ink shop. They also posted one in the Magical Menagerie. They were even able to get two in the Broomstick shop.

Next they went to George's joke shop. "Oh hell you can put more than one up here", said George.

George suddenly flicked his wand. "Accio!", he said and about 30 of the posters were posted all over the joke shop walls.

"Thanks", smiled Harry. "Don't mention it, you'll find her, don't worry", smiled George. Harry nodded while Ron gave George a "Nice one" look.

The final place in Diagon Ally was Gringotts bank. "What brings you two here?", asked the goblin coldly. "We would like to post a missing poster inside of Grinngotts", said Harry.

The goblin eyed then and held out his hand. Harry showed him the poster while Ron rolled his eyes at the goblin's unneeded suspension.

The goblin read the poster. "Very well", he said. Harry nodded in a thanking way and posted one by the front doors.

"Hogsmeade is next", said Ron. They soon arrived to the snow village that looked like a Christmas card. They first posted two posters in Three Broomsticks pub. One by the front door, the other behind the bar.

They posted one in the Hog's head, by the bar. They went to the crowded sweet shop Honeydukes and were able to post two. One in the front of the store and one in the back.

They posted one in Zonko's joke shop, and two in the Post office.

The final place was the Ministry of Magic, they were able to post 2 missing posters in each Department.

Now that the war was over, Aberforth was headmaster of Hogwarts while Slughorn remained potions. Mr. Weasley became the new Defense Against the dark arts teacher.

Kingsley is the new Minister of Magic. "We got them all up mate, nothing to do but wait for an owl", said Ron.

Harry nodded and anxiously sat by the window in the Burrow.


	7. The Dream

It was raining heavy outside. Diagon alley was practically flooded. As the rain poured, wizards and witches rushed into buildings to take shelter.

It had been a week since the posters were put up, and so far no one has seen Hermione. But her missing poster certainly became famous.

Wizards and witches would ask around about her to help Harry find her. It spread to the point where Dean and Seamus's radio show, they would mention it three times a day.

During the rainy day, the radio was on in the Leaky Cauldron. "_Once again, we shall move from Hogwarts news to other news. In our urgent call out waiting for a very special witch to answer. _

_She's been missing for over a week. Hermione Granger, if you can hear this please go to the Burrow. Harry is waiting for you to come home safely. _

_If anyone has seen Hermione or heard anything involving her name or the description of her appearance, please contact Harry Potter at once. _

_Again, it's an urgent search as the muggle born is having a child. After a week now there's a strong possibility she already had her baby. Again, if anyone knows where Hermione Granger is, please contact Harry Potter". _The radio finished.

Several miles away from Diagon Alley, in Willenhall, it had been one week since Hermione gave birth to her twins.

She was already a very good mom. But today there was a problem. Emma had went upstairs to check on Hermione, to find she was very sick.

She came down with a very high fever. Emma had quickly called a doctor to the house and they awaited the doctor to arrive.

Emma had blankets on Hermione, Hermione was shivering violently very cold but her forehead was boiling hot.

Emma got a cool wet washcloth and gently wiped Hermione's forehead, slightly damping her hair. Hermione shivered, in a white nightgown under the covers.

"Mom...it's so cold", whimpered Hermione. "You just rest dear, the doctor will be here soon", soothed Emma as she got an extra blanket.

Hermione curled up under it. "Ok baby, you just stay warm", soothed Emma. She was panicking. When she had her own daughter, her sickness started with a fever.

Also, although Emma and Carder looked 26 to Hermione, they were about 34.

The doctor finally arrived, he rushed up and took Hermione's temperature. "109...that's very high. And she's extremely dehydrated", he said.

"She'll be ok, right?", asked Emma fearfully. "Yes as long as she gets these antibiotics and plenty of fluids", replied the doctor.

Hermione did feel very dehydrated, she got the fever so sudden overnight, no one expected it to hit. When the doctor left, Emma first gave Hermione the medicine.

She then got her a glass of water. Hermione was too weak to sit up, Emma helped her up. Hermione began drinking the water very fast.

"Slow down sweetie, slow down", soothed Emma stroking Hermione's hair. Hermione panted for a moment and drank the rest, very dehydrated.

Her throat felt dry. Emma quickly brought up more water. After about 20 minutes, Hermione relaxed more in bed.

They suddenly heard Rose crying, at that Hermione sat up. "Oh no sweetie, you are resting today mommy. I'll take care of here", soothed Emma sweetly.

Hermione nodded, knowing she could trust Emma. She lay back down, and it only took a minute or 2 for Rose to stop crying.

Hermione sighed softly in relief and closed her eyes exhausted from her fever. A few hours passed, and to Emma's relief Hermione's fever dropped to 104.

She stayed by Hermione's side while also caring for the babies. Hermione was having a very peaceful dreamless sleep.

But soon the blackness of her sleep began to form images. She suddenly saw someone. A young man, no older than herself.

He had jet black hair and sky blue eyes. He also wore circle glasses and had a lightening bolt scar on his forehead.

In the dream, Hermione was being held in his arms. She felt so safe and comforted in his arms. In the dream, the now very vivid dream, she was still pregnant.

The boy placed his hand gently on Hermione's swollen stomach. The dream was so real, Hermione could feel his touch.

The dream suddenly changed, they were in a tent in the woods. She was pregnant but not as. She and the nameless boy were sitting at a table.

Suddenly he said "You are brilliant Hermione! Truly!". He then took her hand softly.

The dream suddenly changed again, this time it became a much more intense dream. She now was not pregnant at all but instead laying on a bed, this boy was kissing her deeply, on top of her.

The kiss tasted of a sweet traditional dessert. At first Hermione couldn't quite place it but as the dream became much more vivid, she tasted his mouth more.

The kiss was so real, like it was really happening. It then hit, the taste was of pumpkin pie. She felt the boy's hand move to her chest.

Hermione moaned softly in her sleep, the dream so vivid it was like she had traveled back to the past. They continued to kiss.

"Hermione, I love you so much", said the boy. She could see it in his eyes he adored her. And would give his own life to protect her.

At that moment the dream changed again, and this time it was a flash of green light and a figure was hit by it.

The image became clearer and it was that boy who had been hit by the deadly spell. He had shielded her.

Now these images were racing through her brain like it was on fast forward. Who was he? Who was this man?

This brave man who saved her life, giving up his own. This man...a man who loved her and she loved him.

Who WAS he?!

Hermione suddenly gasped and sat up quickly in bed, slightly sweating, her heart racing in her chest. Hermione panted, it was dark out.

She looked at the clock, it was 11 at night. Hermione breathed deeply. Those images...that was no dream. Those were memories.

Her first returned memories. And all of them involved that boy. Hermione clutched the sheets in frustration.

She knew she loved this boy so much, and he was surely the father of her children. Yet why couldn't she remember his name?

It felt like a name no one should forget. Hermione hugged herself and rocked herself softly. She tried so hard to remember his name. She hoped it would just click. But her mind became blank again.

"Where are you...", she cried as she rocked herself more. She felt like she NEEDED him desperately. Like her heart was aching, she needed him to hold her in her arms.

Hermione wondered, she remembered what she would name her baby boy. Sirius. Was Sirius the name? Was that the boy's name?

Hermione thought...but for some reason the more she thought about it, the more it just didn't fit. Hermione hugged herself but she knew one thing.

Sirius wasn't a common name. She had to have a special reason to name her son that. She wasn't sure if it was because it was that boy's name, or what.

But there had to be a reason. Her son's name was her only clue as to who her love was. Hermione sighed and finally she fell back asleep, still tired from her fever which was nearly gone.

She got under the covers and drifted into a much needed dreamless sleep.


	8. Mother Life

**Author's Note: OK, this is the third time this has happened. A reviewer would 'correct' me on Harry's eye color. I'm more than aware he has green eyes in the BOOKS as I read the books. For those who think you are correcting me, Harry has sky blue eyes in the MOVIES. I go by the movies. I shouldn't have to explain this to certain reviewers as a lot of people go by the films. When I first submitted this story, an option will tell you "World". You can choose between the books, films, etc. I chose Films. As to other reviewers thank you for the kind reviews and look forward to more!**

Some time had passed, not much. The twins were about a month old. To Hermione, that month flew by so fast. But across the country, to Harry, it felt like a year.

Not one person sent an owl, no sightings of her, and no one even heard her name. By a month later, Hermione would have had the baby by now, or in which Harry was not aware, babies.

He and Ron were in the Three Broomsticks pub with the entire D.A. George, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Nigel, Dean, Seamus, Lee, Susan, Cho, Hannah and some others.

They all had a butterbeer and a layout of England. "We searched The Forest of Dean, the Forbidden Forest and two others", said Harry.

"We know she's not in Hogwarts, Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade", said Dean. "We found her wand. When a wizard murders another, they take their wand. Hermione's wand was NOT taken which means she still alive", said Ron.

"We get that Ron, but if she's still alive why hasn't she come here?", asked Ginny. "There has to be a reason", said Seamus.

"For now we are waiting for an owl, but in the mean time I want us to assemble another search. This time I want us to try Willenhall and London", said Harry.

Seamus moaned as well as the huffelpuffs. Even Cho made an annoyed look. "What?", demanded Harry getting impatient.

"Willenhall and London are two big areas, we'll be checking them both out for days", said Hannah. "So?", demanded Harry.

"Oh Harry, why don't you give it up? She's dead", said Seamus. It happened so fast, Harry who had been standing many feet from Seamus, suddenly ran over and his fist slammed into Seamus's jaw.

"Harry!", said Ron grabbing him to get him under control. "DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING SAY THAT AGAIN!", yelled Harry.

Ginny and some others flinched at Harry's sudden language. Suddenly Madam Rosemerta came over. "What is all this about?!", she yelled angrily.

"Nothing ma'am", replied Ginny quickly as she knew Ron had gotten things under control. "If you lot are gonna come in my pub everyday, keep it down!", she scolded.

Ginny nodded. Madam Rosemerta took one more look at Seamus and Harry and then went back to the bar.

Harry looked at them all. "Seamus and you huffelpuffs, have you gone mental!?", yelled Harry angrily. "In case any of you don't remember, it was Hermione who brought us all together in the D.A", said Harry.

"Not me, not Ron. Hermione", said Harry. "It was sorta my idea too", muttered Ron. Harry threw him a glare.

"Hermione has been missing for a month, I know its a long time but I'm not ready to give up! She's alive somewhere, I know it", said Harry.

"It's just hard for some of us to believe, if she's alive, like we said eariler, why hasn't she come back to us or at least contacted us?", asked Cho.

"I don't know. But Ron has proof she's alive. Her wand was not taken", said Harry. "Look, we'll search just London if that will make it easier on you", said Harry shooting another glare at Seamus.

"We'll skip out Willenhall", said Harry. "About time, how could she be as far as Willenhall?", asked Seamus.

"Her wand was found near Willenhall though", said Ron. "But how could she be there?", said Cho. "Look, if we have no luck in London we'll check Willenhall", said Harry.

Seamus made a sound of annoyance but didn't say anything, obviously not fancying another punch from Harry.

"Right. We'll check London", said Harry.

Miles away in Willenhall, Hermione was up early with her babies. First she tended to little Sirius. "Good morning little guy, I know your hungry", cooed Hermione, she lifted him gently and got a bottle with milk.

As she filled it, after laying Sirius on the changing table while she got the milk ready, he whimpered a little. "Ok mommy's coming honey", cooed Hermione.

She finally got the bottle ready and lifted Sirius up and sat in the rocking chair bottle feeding him. His eyes were still sky blue, they hadn't changed.

Hermione rocked him softly and soon he drained the bottle. "Much better now, right honey?", she cooed softly.

She held her baby and burped him and he fell back asleep, nuzzling Hermione. Hermione gently lay Sirius in his bassinet.

The baby mobile over both bassinets had two owls, a phoenix and a hippogriff. They each also had a plush owl.

Hermione then lifted her baby girl Rose. She didn't cry as loud as Sirius. She was more quiet, so quiet Hermione had to check on her in case she was crying and Hermione didn't hear her. Hermione lifted her and sat in the rocking chair, she unbuttoned her nightgown and Rose latched on.

As Hermione breastfed her, she kept thinking. It had been a month since she gave birth to Sirius and Rose.

It's also been a while since she had any more memories. She still only held the few she had in that dream but still, nothing clicked.

Hermione sighed softly, thinking. Rose finished and she nuzzled Hermione's chest after Hermione burped her.

"Oh Rosie...I wish I could remember who your daddy was", cooed Hermione. Rose seemed to be listening.

"I remember what he looks like but...who was he?", she said. She had told Emma about it, but the one detail Hermione couldn't remember was his scar.

This was unfortunate, since if she could have remembered his scar, they would have known it was Harry Potter.

It was funny how one tiny little detail could change everything. Hermione closed her eyes trying to remember more, but nothing came.

It was blank. She sighed and got little Rose to sleep in her bassinet and went downstairs. "Hermione dear, good morning", smiled Emma.

Hermione smiled. "Good morning mom", she said. She grabbed a bagel with some cream cheese and some cereal.

"Honey you should eat a bit more than that", said Emma concerned. "I know but I still have a little baby fat mom", said Hermione.

"Oh silly, that will go away without not eating enough", giggled Emma. Emma placed two pieces of bacon on Hermione's plate and Hermione gave in.

Hermione was spending the day studying on magical things while keeping an eye on the babies. Carder had work and Emma did some things in the garden.

Hermione studied spells and things on magical beasts. She began to wonder suddenly, why didn't she have a wand?

Just when she was about to go and ask Emma, she heard Sirius crying. He was more fussy than Rose. Although Hermione had to check on Rose just as much, she had a breathing issue still since she was a breech baby.

She was also an unexpected baby. "I'm coming Sirius", said Hermione, she set her quill down and went to the nursery. She held him.

"Hey big guy, what's wrong hm? You just wanted mommy?", cooed Hermione noticing as soon as she lifted him he settled and even began giggling.

Hermione carried him downstairs and went out to the garden. Sirius looked around curiously. "Oh, Hermione dear", smiled Emma.

"Hey mom...I was wondering. Did I have a wand when you found me?", asked Hermione. "Oh...no you didn't. The clothes you wore were blood stained and ruined, but I checked them but I found no wand or belongings", replied Emma.

Hermione nodded, she carried Sirius back into the house.


	9. Two Years later

**Author's Note: ATTENTION, For those who enjoy my H/HR stories, keep a look out for a new one I'll be starting soon. Its gonna take place in their third year and will be called "The Otter and the Stag" **

Two long years have passed by. Hermione was still with Emma and Carder, both her children 2 years old. Also both already talking and walking.

Sirius's first word was "Mommy" while Rose's was "Momma". At only two years old, Rose looked like Hermione's small twin.

It was late morning, Sirius was playing in the living room with a plush owl. Rose was trying to read a book.

"Mommy, is Emma going to be back with Ice cream soon?", asked Sirius. "Yes soon sweetie", replied Hermione, she was doing some reading.

"Sirius, you're so impatient!", said Rose, she was so young but knew bigger words like that. "I don't know what that means!", yelled Sirius cutely.

Rose rolled her eyes. Hermione continued taking notes. She was studying nonstop on the Magical world, hoping something would spark a new memory.

She read about the Medieval witches and wizards. Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Huffelpuff and Salazar Slythrein.

They were the four founders of Hogwarts school...again nothing clicked. She studied the portraits and rooms of Hogwarts, Qudditch, potions, spells, but nothing.

All the books on the famous Harry Potter were checked out of the library so Hermione didn't see them. Hermione also read about Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade, nothing clicked.

She read some more on dark magic including the Unforgivable Curses, she read a paragraph about the Torture curse.

"_The Cruciotus Curse. More commonly called The Torture Curse. It's incantation is Crucio. One of the three illegal curses that will send you a one way ticket to Azkaban Wizard Prison. Once cursed, the victim will experience intense agonizing pain, physical pain like burning, stabbing, shooting, beating, all in one. One witch most famous for using it the most is deceased dark witch Bellatrix Lestrange". _

Hermione froze. Three memories flashed through her brain on fast forward. She was being held by a witch with black hair, a knife to her throat, then that boy again.

Then the last was not a mind memory, but a body memory. Hermione remembered feeling intense pain through her body. Burning, stabbing, beating...

Hermione shivered and slowly placed her hand on her neck where she did have a scar. Was it from that knife?

"Momma, are you ok?", asked Rose worriedly.

"Oh, yes baby. I'm fine", said Hermione. Rose nodded and held her plush Unicorn. Hermione turned back to her books.

Hermione sighed, she closed her books for now when Emma came in. "Ice cream!", cheered Sirius. "Here you go you two", smiled Emma giving them each a bowl.

"Hermione, are you all right dear?", asked Emma worriedly. "I think I remembered something", replied Hermione slowly.

"What?", asked Emma anxiously. "I...I was..placed under the Torture curse...I also remember a witch having a knife to my throat...that might be where this scar came from", said Hermione.

"The Crucio curse?!", cried Emma. Hermione nodded trembling, her body could still feel the pain.

By afternoon, it was sunny. Rose and Sirius were playing in the garden with Hermione and Emma. In between the next few days Hermione would continue reading.

It was sunset, a few days passed. She began studying Magical beasts. She read about Unicorns, Dragons, Trolls, Phoenixs, Pixies, Hinkypunks, werewolfs, Vampires, Three headed dogs, Red caps, Mermaids, Griffins, Giants, House elves, giant spiders and Hippogriffs.

Two things seemed familiar to her. Hipppogriffs and House elves. She looked at the photos. The chestnut colored Hippogriff was very unusual looking but beautiful.

The house elf had a pitiful look about him, wearing a pillow case and looking timid. Hermione looked at the big eyes of the house elf more.

When suddenly a voice echoed her mind. "Dobby is a free elf!", said the voice. Hermione blinked...had she known a house elf?

She couldn't remember what he looked like, but she remembered his voice. Hermione then looked back at the photo of the Hippogriff.

To her shock, a memory flashed in her mind. It was dark, she and the boy were riding a gray Hippogriff, they were a lot younger.

No older than 13 or 14. The Hippogriff flew down and this time her memory had voices. _"You were right Hermione! It wasn't my dad I saw eariler, it was me! I knew I could do it...well I already done it! Does that make sense?". _Asked the boy.

"_No! But I don't like flying...!", _cried Hermione in the memory as she screamed, the Hippogriff flew down to a castle.

Hermione breathed heavy sitting back in the chair. Why after two years...now her memories were returning. Little by little, but they were.

And in every memory, he was there. But not in one memory she heard or remembered his name.

So she and him rode a Hippogriff together when they were teenagers. Why were they? And why had the boy thought he saw his dad?

Hermione replayed the memory in her head over 100 times, it was her most vivid memory yet. Although the Torture curse memory was vivid within her body but not her mind.

But nothing else clicked, Hermione sighed giving up. She got Sirius and Rose to bed. It was a thunderstorm outside.

Sirius drifted to sleep easily cuddling his plus owl. Rose however didn't like thunder. "Mommy, I'm scared!", she cried, Hermione holding her.

"Shhhh sweetie, it's just thunder honey. It won't hurt you", soothed Hermione rocking her back and fourth gently.

Rose clutched her mom's shirt and nuzzled into her chest. "I got you honey, mommy's here", soothed Hermione.

After some time Rose finally drifted back to sleep. Hermione was about to go to bed herself, feeling tired.

Hermione walked passed the window in the hallway she looked out to see a clear strike of lightening. As she starred at the strike of lightening, suddenly something hit her.

She saw that boy again, and a red haired boy. In the memory Hermione was in the clothes she wore when Emma found her, and she was very pregnant in this memory.

"_There's a reason I can hear them, the horcruxes". _Said the boy. "_HARRY NO!", _screamed Hermione shaking and tears started to form.

"_I'll go with you!", _Hermione cried in the memory. _"No, kill the snake. Ron, take care of her", _said the boy.

Hermione hugged Harry tightly in the memory. The memory then flashed to the entrance courtyard at Hogwarts.

Everyone was starring, a giant was carrying Harry's limp body. _"Harry Potter is dead!", _yelled Voldemort.

"_NO!", _screamed Hermione in the memory. Suddenly in the memory, Harry rolled out of Hagrid's arms alive.

Hermione gasped opening her eyes back to reality, she clutched the wall. Her heart was racing in her chest. She breathed deeply, almost hyperventilating.

"Harry...", cried Hermione, more and more memories piled up in her mind. The scar on his forehead, in the shape of a lightening bolt.

Not all her memories returned, but a lot just did.

"Mom!", cried Hermione urgently. She told Emma and Carder she remembered Harry and they had to find him.

Miles away, Harry was at the Burrow. He had become so numb. Over the passed two years, no sign of Hermione.

But he didn't give up. He was sitting in an armchair holding her wand in his hands. Suddenly, Ron rushed in.

"Harry!", yelled Ron anxiously. Harry looked up. "Harry! They've found her! They've found Hermione!", yelled Ron beaming.


	10. Reunited

**Author's Note: Well here it is. The final chapter. I was hoping Bittersweet would be a little longer but it came out good anyway. Keep an eye on for my latest fanfic H/Hr "The Otter and the Stag". Thank you all very much for your reviews! You guys are awesome!**

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville disappranted in the Hogwarts Entrance courtyard where they would meet Hermione.

Harry looked around pacing, his heart racing in his chest. "I talked to the people who have her. She lost her memory two years ago", explained Ginny.

"They treated her like a daughter which is good", said Ginny. Harry continued to pace. McGonagall, Mrs. Weasley, George, Hagrid, Bill and Fleur, Dean and others waited as well behind Harry.

Harry's heart raced in his chest, he was breathing heavy. The tension could be felt in everyone. Ginny was also breathing heavy.

Ron looked around for them while Neville looked anxious too.

The wind blew gently, and suddenly two people walked into the courtyard. Emma and Hermione walked forward.

Hermione looked so different, he hair still brown and bushy. She looked at everyone, knowing them all. She then made eye contact with Harry.

Both of their hearts raced. Hermione panted tears forming. Harry's eyes grew wide he began running over to her.

"Hermione!", he cried. "HARRY!", cried Hermione, she ran into his arms, he caught her and hugged her lifting her up off her feet.

Everyone clapped for them. "Oh Harry!", cried Hermione, as soon as she reached his arms all her memories returned.

The day they met. "_Holy Cricket! You're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger". _She remembered when Harry saved her from the troll.

"_HERMIONE, MOVE!", _in the memory Harry saved her. She remembered when they became friends, when they were together after the chess match.

"_You'll be ok Harry, you're a great wizard". "Not as good as you". _"_Hermione, you all right?" "Never better". _

Hermione remembered their second year when they embraced, their third year when they traveled back in time, riding Buckbeak.

Their fourth year, fifth, sixth, seventh, everything came back. "Oh Mione!", sobbed Harry holding her close. "Harry!", she cried, she was still crying herself.

Harry lifted her more and kissed her. Hermione returned the kiss deeply, missing the taste of pumpkin pie. "Oh god Hermione, I've missed you so much!", said Harry. "Harry...! Oh Harry...", cried Hermione clutching his shirt.

Emma smiled. "Harry, there's two other people you need to meet", said Hermione. Harry blinked. Hermione looked over to see little Sirius and Rose walk over.

Harry felt his heart sink...twins. "Oh Hermione...", said Harry numb from shock. "Sirius, Rose. Come over here", said Hermione.

The twins walked over cutely. "Mommy who's this?", asked Rose. "This is your daddy", replied Hermione.

Harry knelt down to their eye level. Both toddlers hugged him then. "I knew it!", said Rose sounding like Hermione.

Harry smiled and he looked like he might cry again. Hermione smiled. They walked inside the castle, all the students and staff had a huge Welcome home party for Hermione.

"Hermione we missed you so much!", cried Ginny hugging her. "We thought we'd never see you again", said Ron.

"We knew you'd come back", said Neville. Hermione smiled. "Oh, Mione", said Harry he handed her her wand.

"Harry! You kept it!", cried Hermione. "Of course I did Mione", smiled Harry. Hermione nuzzled into him.

"Oh Hermione, I'm so glad for you", smiled Emma. "I do have a real mom but Emma, you are more than welcomed to visit. You'll always be my second mom", smiled Hermione.

Emma smiled touched. "Emma, thank you. So much for caring for her", said Harry.

Emma smiled. "It's no problem, she's such an angel", said Emma. Hermione blushed. "Yes she is", agreed Harry.

After the Welcome home party, Harry, Hermione and the twins went to their new home in Godric's Hollow, where Harry's parents used to live, the roof repared.

"Mommy it's pretty!", said Sirius, Harry holding Sirius's little hand, Hermione carrying Rose who had fallen asleep.

"It really is", smiled Hermione. They walked inside, upstairs was five bedrooms. Hermione got Rose in her bedroom and Harry got a now falling asleep Sirius in his.

The two went down to the living room, the fireplace lit. Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione. "Oh Harry...", cried Hermione.

"Harry, I love you so much. I love you more than I can say", cried Hermione. Harry smiled and stroked Hermione's bushy hair, so glad he could gaze into those chocolate brown eyes again.

So glad he could touch her soft hair and delicate skin again, to hear her angel voice. To look into her beautiful face.

Harry hugged Hermione. "Face fire together, right?", he said softly. Hermione smiled. "Together", she said and she kissed him deeply.

"Harry...how does a third child sound?", whispered Hermione into his ear. "Well, we'll see what we can do about that", smiled Harry.

He kissed her neck as she moaned softly. Harry then once again pulled Hermione into a loving embrace and kissed her lips, tasting pumpkin pie.

This time it had a slight bittersweet flavor. Their reuniting was truly bittersweet. Hermione stayed in contact with Emma and Carder, and evenutally found her real parents.

After she and Harry were married and Hermione gave birth at home to another baby boy, Albus. All was well.


End file.
